gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
So Emotional
So Emotional to piosenka Whitney Houston z siedemnastego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, Dance with Somebody. Rachel i Santana wykonują ten utwór, ponieważ tematem przewodnim na ten tydzień jest twórczość Whitney Houston. Później, Rachel mówi Santanie, że nie powinny skakać sobie do gardeł w czasach liceum, a zamiast tego śpiewać więcej duetów takich jak ten. Tekst piosenki Santana: I don't know why I like it, huh I just do Oooh ooh Hee! I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me I keep your photograph beside my bed Livin' in a world of fantasies I can't get you out of my head (Rachel i Santana: Oh) Rachel: I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night Why you wanna make me feel so good I got a love of my own baby I shouldn't get so hung up on you Rachel i Santana: I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: Uh!) Oh! I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel i Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Hee! I gotta watch you walk in the room baby I gotta watch you walk out, mhmm I like the animal way you move And when you talk I just watch your mouth Oh I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel: Ain't it shocking what love can do Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel i Santana: Hee hee! Santana: Ha! Rachel: Ha! Santana: Yeah, you got me You got me Hahahahaha Rachel i Santana: See I remember the way that we touch I wish I didn't like it so much (Santana: No no no) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do (Rachel: Oh!) I get so emotional baby Every time I think of you I get so emotional baby Ain't it shocking what love can do Rachel z Santaną: I get so emotional, ohh! (Santana: Oh baby!) Rachel i Santana: Ain't it shocking what love can do Dziewczyny z New Directions: (Santana: I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (Rachel: I get so emotional) Every time I think of you (Santana: Every time I think of you) I get so (Santana: Every time!) emotional baby (Rachel: Oh-oh!) Ain't it shocking what (Santana: Yeah) love can do (Rachel: Ooh!) Rachel i Santana: (Santana: Oh) (Rachel: Oh) Yeah! Ciekawostki *Już drugi raz widzimy Kurt'a otrzymującego wiadomości od chłopaka którym jest zainteresowany podczas piosenki, pierwszy raz był w odcinku Never Been Kissed z drugiego sezonu, gdy dziewczyny z New Directions śpiewały Start Me Up/Livin’ on a Prayer. *Brittany i Finn nagrywają ten występ na swoich komórkach. *Rachel wspomina tą piosenkę w odcinku Frenemies, uznając ją za „głupią” z powodu swojego konfliktu z Santaną. Błędy *Brittany jest pokazana z komórką, ale w kolejnej scenie już jej nie ma. *W pewnym momencie, Rachel nie rusza ustami, podczas gdy słychać jej śpiew. *Data wiadomości od Chandler'a, którą Kurt otrzymuje podczas piosenki, to 13 marca, mimo, że odcinek został wyemitowany pod koniec kwietnia. Co ciekawe, z wiadomości wynika, że jest godzina 19:51, a jednak wyraźnie widać światło dzienne, jest również za późno na spotkanie chóru. thumb|left|335 px SoEmotionalGlee.png Image 133965 1.jpg Glee-whitney-houston-santana-rachel.jpg Dance6.jpg 0317rachsantana1.png Dances6.jpg Leamichelenayariveragleeseason3episodeghxfkagocw3l.jpg Lea+Michele+Naya+Rivera+Glee+Season+3+Episode+0pXdJhTrqfgl.jpg Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Duety Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Dance with Somebody